gtafandomcom_hu-20200215-history
Radio Mirror Park
A Radio Mirror Park (88.9) egy elektronikus zenét játszó rádióadó a Grand Theft Auto V-ben. A műsorvezető George Lewis Jr. másnéven Twin Shadow. Számlista *Battle Tapes - Feel the Same (2012) *Dan Croll - From Nowhere (Baardsen Remix) (2012) *DJ Mehdi - Lucky Boy (Outlines Remix) (2006) *Feathers - Dark Matter (2013) *Jai Paul - Jasmine (Demo Version) (2012) *Living Days - Little White Lie (2010) *Miami Horror - Sometimes (2009) *Tony Castles - Heart In The Pipes (KAUF Remix) (2011) *Toro Y Moi - So Many Details (2012) *Twin Shadow - Shooting Holes (2010) *Twin Shadow - Old Love / New Love (2013) *Y.A.C.H.T. - Psychic City (Classixx Remix) (2009) *Black Strobe - Boogie in Zero Gravity (2012) *Age of Consent - Colours (2013) *Favored Nations - The Set Up (2013) *Neon Indian - Change Of Coast (2013) *Nite Jewel - Nowhere To Go (2013) *Yeasayer - Don't Come Close (2013) *The Chain Gang of 1974 - Sleepwalking (2014) *Poolside - Do You Believe? (2010) *The C90s - Shine A Light (Flight Facilities Remix) (2010) *HEALTH - High Pressure Dave (2013) 'Kizárólag a PS4, Xbox One és PC változatokban' *The Ruby Suns - In Real Life (2013) * *Neon Indian - Polish Girl (2011) *Mitzi - Truly Alive (2013) * *KAUF - When You're Out (2013) *Panama - Always (2014) *Twin Shadow - Forget (2010) *!!! - One Girl/One Boy (2013) * *SBTRKT feat. Roses Gabor - Pharaohs (2011) *Yeasayer - O.N.E. (2010) * *Toro Y Moi - New Beat (2011) * *Niki and the Dove - The Drummer (2011) * *Little Dragon - Crystalfilm (2011) *Hot Chip - Flutes (2012) *Dom - Living In America (2010) *Holy Ghost! - Hold On (2011) *Scenic - Mesmerised (2013) *Cut Copy - Strangers in the Wind (2008) *Age of Consent - Heartbreak (2012) (A "*"-gal jelöltek eredetileg benne lettek volna az "alap" játékban is, de törölték. A "Next-gen" verzióba viszont bekerültek.) Idézetek George: "Radio Mirror Park. Ha kérésed van, ne küldj emailt, bleetet és ne is hívj. Fogj egy töltőtollat és papírt és írj nekünk levelet. Pecsételd le saját viaszpecséteddel, csinálj kollázst, csinálj végre valami művészit! Minden művészet, amit annak mondasz, főleg, ha az emberek fizetnek érte neked. De a Radio Mirror Park a művészet legvégső formája. Művészet, ami pár másodperc múlva eltűnik, és te elmondhatod a barátaidnak, hogy milyen jó volt és ők azt kívánják, bárcsak ott lehettek volna. És ez az irónia - az irigység." Törölt dalok A GTA V trackID.gxt2 adatbázisából kiderül, hogy pár korábban tervezett dal végül kimaradt a végleges játékból: *Ducktails - Assistant Director (2013) *Friendly Fires - Hurting (2011) *Future Islands - Before the Bridge (2011) *Gold Fields - Thunder (2013) *Junior Boys - EP (2011) *Miike Snow - Animal (2009) *Moving Units - Until She Says (2011) *Panama - One Piece (2013) *The Shoes - Time to Dance (2010) *Toro Y Moi - Day One (2013) *Twin Shadow - Run My Heart (2012) Érdekességek *Mindhárom ending zenéje erről az adóról szól. **"Don't Come Close" Yeasayertől a "Something Sensible" ending zenéje. **"Sleepwalking" The Chain Gang of 1974-től a "The Time's Come" ending zenéje és a Grand Theft Auto V hivatlos trailerben is hallható. **"The Set Up" a Favored Nationstől a "The Third Way" zárózenéje. *"Change of Coast" a Neon Indiantól a Grand Theft Auto Online fő témazenéje. *"From Nowhere (Baardsen Remix)" Dan Crolltól a PS4, Xbox One, PC trailerben hallható. *"Shine A Light" (The C90s) szól Michael hallucinációja alatt a "Did Somebody Say Yoga?" küldetésben. Ez a dal egyébként elég ritkán hallható - van hogy több mint egy óra is eltelik, mire újra játssza a rádió. **A Heists Update óta a dal gyakrabban szól, főleg bizonyos evékenységek előtt/után a GTA Onlineban. *A bővített változatban az új dalokkal együtt 40 szám szól a rádión. Ezzel a Radio Mirror Park a második legnagyobb rádió a játékban (közvetlenül a 42 dal tartalmazó Non-Stop-Pop FM után). *Valószínűleg ez Michael De Santa egyik kedvenc rádiója, mivel ez az egyik alap rádió a Tailgaterében (a Los Santos Rock Radio és a Vinewood Boulevard Radio mellett). *A rádió a hipszter szubkultúra része: a játék fájljaiban "silverlake" néven szerepel, ami utalás Los Angeles Silver Lake nevű kerületére (amiről Mirror Parkot mintázták). Ez a hely közismert hipsztereiről és indie zenéjéről. A rádió frekvenciája (88.9 FM) megegyezik a Los Angelesi Loyola Marymount iskola KXLU rádió hullámhosszával, akik feltörő előadók demó zenéit játsszák. *Ez a rádió szól minden Vízi verseny közben, a Suburban és Binco üzletekben és a Lifeinvader Irodaház demó szobájában is. *A HEALTH zenekar egyik száma a rockstar másik játékában, a Max Payne 3-ban is hallható. *Az egyik töröl dal, az "Animal" Miike Snowtól már hallható volt remix változatban a The Ballad of Gay Tonyban a Electro-Choc rádión. Itt az eredeti verzió szólt volna. *A PlayStation 4, Xbox One, és PC változatban van néhány olyan dal, amit 2014-ben adtak ki, a játék viszont 2013-ban átszódik. Video thumb|center|470 px|Megjegyzés: ez az "old-gen" rövid verzió Lásd még *Wave 103 - Synthpop és New Wave zenét játszó rádió a Grand Theft Auto: Vice City és Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories játékokban. *Non-Stop-Pop FM - Synthpop and New Wave zenét játszó rádió a Grand Theft Auto V-ben. *WorldWide FM - Toro Y Moi egy másik számát játssza a Grand Theft Auto V-ben. *Radio Broker - Rádió a Grand Theft Auto IV és Episodes from Liberty City játékokban. Szintén "hipszter" zenét játszik (Indie rock és Dance-rock), és játszanak egy számot a "!!!" előadótól. en:Radio Mirror Park ru:Radio Mirror Park pl:Radio Mirror Park de:Radio Mirror Park es:Radio Mirror Park fr:Radio Mirror Park pt:Radio Mirror Park Kategória:Rádió állomások - GTA V